Sweet and Creamy
by Silver-arrow-kitsune-girl
Summary: Hinata just wanted some whipped cream on her ice cream. But that jerk Sasuke was well... an jerk. This 'ill show him. HinaSasu, a little tiny hint of NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

Sweet and Creamy

Alright, this is a random one-shot that popped into my head. So I hope you enjoy.

There was Hinata, sitting next to Neji on Sasuke Uchiha's couch. Naruto had force Sasuke into throwing a party at his apartment (he didn't want to move into the Uchiha compounds when he got back from Orochimaru.), and invite all of the rookie 9, Neji's team, and the Sand Siblings.

She was about as social as Sasuke was, just sitting and listening as Neji, Tenten, Shino, and Temari had a debate on training techniques. Until Naruto plopped down beside her.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you want some?" Naruto asked as he held a bowl of ice cream with lost of toppings and whipped cream.

"N-no thanks, I-I think I-I'll just get o-one of my o-own," she said politely.

"Okay, the stuff to make it is in the kitchen, help yourself," he said pointing to the kitchen.

Hinata nodded her head, got up, and headed to the kitchen. She walked in and saw Sasuke take down a bowl form on of his cabinets. He noticed her and threw a bowl, none to softly, at her. Luckily for Hinata (and Sasuke's bowl) she caught it before it hit her. When she regained her composer (after having a bowl pelted at her and all) she saw Sasuke already filling his bowl with ice cream. (Let's just pretend he likes ice cream…) Hinata walked over and started putting ice cream in it. When she was done, she reached over for the whipped cream, only to have Sasuke grab it right before she did.

Sasuke piled the whipped cream on. He was about to give it to Hinata when he pulled it back to him and stuffed his mouth full of it. (…and let's pretend he really likes whipped cream.) Hinata's eye twitched slightly at the sight of Sasuke piling whipped cream in his mouth. Then he casually tossed the can to Hinata, whom caught it. She smiled as she started to poor the whipped cream on top of her ice cream… but nothing came out… because Sasuke had just ate it all. She looked over to see him smirking at her. He tried to wipe his mouth clean of what was left of the whipped cream, only succeeding in smearing it, and walked away.

'He… he did that on purpose," she thought. She turned away and saw another can of whipped cream. "Uchiha-san, you missed a spot," she said turning to him. He turned around and watched her as she approached him.

'Well, she's not a fangirl,' he thought, allowing her to come near him… unfortunately for him, the hand that he thought held a napkin or something to wipe his face with, actually held a can of whipped cream.

Once she got close to him, she… she… she completely covered his face in whipped cream. "There, much better," she said as she started to giggle.

Sasuke stud there stunned, he didn't expect that for Hinata. He wiped some of the whipped cream off his face… then; he flung what he had just got off of his face, at Hinata. She immediately stopped her giggling and froze. She looked up at him, then lifted the can in her hands and sprayed again. He ran to the counter where, yet another can of whipped cream was and grabbed it… it was on.

0o0

Everyone was in the living room enjoyed themselves, when they heard a couple of crashes, loud bangs, and thuds. They all walked into the kitchen to find it completely covered in whipped cream. Then looking around, they saw two people covered in whipped cream, on the floor, spraying each other. Temari was the first one to recover from the shock. She slid across the cream covered floor over to the sink. She pulled out the spraying-hose-thing (I don't know what its called.) then aiming it carefully, she sprayed down the two cream figures. They both stopped what they where doing and looked over to find Temari squirting them. Everyone was in shock when they saw the faces of the figures… that and what position they where in.

With Hinata on the ground and Sasuke straddling her waist, everyone just gawked at them. They both blushed as they tried to get off each other, but with the whipped cream all over the floor, they just ended up falling on top of each other.

Everyone looked at Temari when she stated to crack up. "Sorry to interrupt you kinky little game here," she said as she started to laugh harder. Hinata and Sasuke just blushed harder, fortunately for Sasuke, the whipped cream on his face covered most of it.

Then there was another noise, Naruto was trying, unsuccessfully, not to laugh. Finally he just busted up laughing. Everyone else just sweat dropped at the sight of Naruto and Temari laughing to the point of tears, or Hinata and Sasuke trying to get off the floor. As Naruto was laughing, he slipped and fell on his back; his laughing soon subsided due to the pain. Then he saw something in the cabinet he was facing. He crawled over and opened the door to it, to find boxes of… whipped cream. He reached in and grabbed a couple of cans as everyone came over and crowded around him.

"Gezz Sasuke, how much whipped cream could you possibly need," he said to the group around him.

Tenten grabbed the can out of his hand, "are they full?" she asked. Tenten squirted some out, and it went right in Neji's face. Tenten sweat dropped as Neji grabbed the other can in Naruto's hand. She wanted to run, but since she was in front of a crowed, there was no where to go. Neji reached over, squirted some in her hair, and smirked.

And thus begun the whipped cream war. Everyone grabbed a can and started squirted each other. With everyone running around Sasuke's house spraying each other with whipped cream. They completely forgot about Sasuke and Hinata, who, where still trying to get up.

Finally after what had seemed like forever, Hinata finally managed to get up off the floor. Sasuke had almost made it up, when he lost balance and started to fall back. Out of reflects, he grabbed the first thing he could, which happened to be a surprised Hinata, and they both fell to the ground.

Only this time Hinata was on top… oh, and there lips slammed together. When Hinata realized this, she quickly pulled back.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry U-U-Uchiha-san," she said. She started to stutter apologies left and right as she saw him glare at her. Suddenly Sasuke brought his hand up to the back of her head, and pushed her down toward him so there lips met again. Hinata's eyes slowly and hesitantly drifted down until the shut, and she responded to the kiss.

Just then everyone filed back into the kitchen to get more whipped cream when they saw Hinata and Sasuke in there make out session.

"I thought you were kidding about the kinky games," Tenten said as she leaned over to Temari.

"So did I," was her response.

Well… that sucked, but tell I'd like a review anyway.

-S-A-K-G


	2. help

**Okay, here's the thing, I know you guys liked my story. And I would LOVE to continue, but I don't really know where to go with this, so if you really, really want me to continue, I need some ideas. So give me suggestions and stuff… **

_**Reviews:**_

_**geminis11**_**: Thanks, I thought the ending was a little fast myself, but I couldn't think of anything to make it much better… well thanks for the review.**

_**kenshinlover2002**_**: Well, I'm glad you think that it didn't suck, Thank you for the review.**

_**CobaltHeart**_**: I'm glad you liked the little Temari Tenten thing. It was kinda fluffy, but hope not too fluffy. Thanks for the review.**

_**Crazyyaoiluver**_**: I'm glad you thought it was it was cute. Thanks for the review.**

_**Hinata Lovers**_**: I'm happy that you had fun reading it, Thanks for the review.**

_**cygnet411**_**: I'm glad you enjoyed it, Thanks for the review.**

_**dragonrage**_**: Well I'm glad you thought it was worth it, Thank you for the review.**

_**10tative**_**: Well, I hope it wasn't too sweet or fluffy. I'm glad you had a good laugh about Tenten and Temari's lines. Thanks for the review.**

_**InvisibleAciren**_**: I'm glad you thought it was cute. Thank you for the review.**

_**band geeks are hot**_**: I'm glad you think it didn't suck. Thank you for the review.**

_**kRaZyChangeoFHeArt**_**: I'm glad you though tit was cute, to tell the truth I want to have a whipped cream war too (lol) but Im to lazy to clean the mess. Thank you for the review.**

_**amberuni151**_**: I know, I mean, he had boxes of whipped cream, he HAS TO like whipped cream. Well, thanks for the review.**

_**then nika said**_**: Haha, Sasuke is a dork isn't he, Thanks for the review.**

_**Dot**_**: Im glad you thought it was funny. I think Hinata gave Sasuke what he deserved. Thank you for the review.**

_**Nina Natsu**_**: Well, if you've always wondered about a whipped cream war, there you go. Thank you for the review.**

_**Danimals21**_**: Well, I'm glad you loved it, Thank you for the review.**

_**couple.freak**_**: I'm glad you liked it, I'll try to continue.**

_**iLOVEmoney**_**: I hope it wasn't too cute or anything, Thank you for the review.**

_**iceladyofdaggers**_**: Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thank you for the review.**

_**show.me.the.stars**_**: Yes, You gotta love the kinkiness of whipped cream. Thank you for the review.**

_**1813**_**: I'm glad I could give you a laugh. Thank you for the review.**

_**Emo-KittyCat**_**: Well, Im happy that you thought it was worth your time. Thanks for the review.**

_**Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice**_**: Im happy you thought it was cute. Thanks for the review.**

_**Dreams – United**_**: Yes, Naruto always starts something. I hope something happens when they meet in the manga too. Thank you for the review.**

_**his cherry blossom**_**: I'm glad you think that way, Thank you for the review.**

_**Haley07**_**: I'm glad I could provide a laugh, thanks for the review.**

_**disneyrulz23**_**: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for the review.**

_**YinYangPoet**_**: I'm always happy to give a laugh. Thank you for the review.**

**-S-A-K-G**


	3. Notice

_Attention All People who like stories written by __**Silver-Arrow-Kitsune-Girl**__! _**I** **no longer **use this account, _**BUT**_, I am still on fanfiction. _I had to change my account_, I'm now writing under the Pen Name _**Super-Awesome-Poptart-Ninja**_, and I have already written a few _new stories_. I will also be _rewriting my old stories _**Hobbies:Flowers**, and **Sweet and Creamy**, in addition to _continuing_ my Songfic Collection_ i.e __**Music to my ears**__ and __**Trapped in a song**_.

I'm sorry for the long pause and for any inconvenience, but I thought you might like to know that I havent given up on my stories J

Thank you for your support, Silver-Arrow-Kistsune-Girl, now Super-Awesome-Poptart-Ninja.


End file.
